Modern people are commonly busy at work and have less time and opportunity for exercise. Therefore, people may use different exercising apparatus at home for exercise. The treadmill is one of the most popularly accepted exercising machines for commercial and home use.
A commercial treadmill, in addition to a folding function to save storage space, may provide a running platform lifting function so that the user can adjust the running platform to a tilted position for simulating running on a hill. However, when the running platform is lifted, vibration of the motor used to lift the running platform may lead to instability of the running platform. Additionally, frequent lifting and lowering of the running platform may cause an overload of the lifting motor and friction damage to the other components of the treadmill used to achieve the lifting of the running platform.
Therefore, a treadmill that provides a running platform lifting function must use a high power motor to avoid an overload. However, using a high power motor adds additional cost to the price of such a treadmill.